


The Unlucky One

by Starstruck_77



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cursed, Death Eaters, F/M, Gryfindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Interhouse Friendships, Love, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, mini AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck_77/pseuds/Starstruck_77
Summary: Violet Owens is the unluckiest girl in the world, or so it seemed. She always finds herself in terrible situations; whether it be tripping over nothing, starting fires by accident, or having a near death experience. No matter what she tries she cannot avoid it. Now, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything begins to change. Violet will have to overcome new changes and face new threats as the school endures the 'Harry Potter Curse.' Her life will be more chaotic than it was before.





	1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to end in that one moment. It's didn't end in a bang or in a whisper, but rather one scream at a time followed by silence. The silence was deafening as it took over the room; the occupants dying alongside the voices. 

Skylar barely dodged another flash of the hideous green light as it ricocheted around the room. She lunged for the crib that held her infant daughter. In a heartbeat the sleeping child was wrapped in her mothers arms, who was looking for a way out of the reception hall. However, an ear piercing screech that broke the silence made her halt in her tracks. Stopping was a mistake. The wall to her right exploded, scattering rubble onto her back. 

"Where do you think you're going Sky," a voice rasped out, "Are you trying to protect your baby girl?" 

Skylar pivoted on her heal to face the owner of the cruel voice. Her sister-in-law was grinning maliciously at her while she stepped over the dead bodies. The women's arm raised slowly as the wand was directed at Skylar. 

"Noira," Skylar breathed out, "You don't want to do th-" 

"-Oh yes I do," Noira cut her off. "The Dark Lord promised me a fantastic life if I got rid of one of his threats, your family."

Skylar's heart race picked up speed as she slyly tried to back away from the witch. She had been foolish enough to leave her wand at their assigned table when the Death Eaters appeared. Her husband had jumped up shouting orders at her to grab their child and flee. He was always so brave. 

"We are not a threat," Skylar spoke slowly. "No one at the wedding was a threat. My mother wasn't here, so He shouldn't have sent you!" Skylar finished with a shout as Noira continued to walk towards her. 

"She might not be here, but you and your daughter were. He figured he could eliminate both of your growing powers," Noira halted in her stride. Her wand was pointed at Skylar's sleeping child. 

Skylar backed herself up against the wall as she tried to shield her child from Noira's striking stare. The witch cackled with amusement as she moved to her left to get a better view of the child. 

"Even though it wasn't your wedding let me bestow a gift onto you," Noira paused as she rotated her wand through her bony fingers. "I will allow you both to live, but your child will forever be cursed with this new, unused spell I discovered."

Skylar's guard over her child faltered for a second, allowing Noira the room to shoot an electrifying blue light from her wand. Skylar shouted in defeat as it struck her small baby girl. The girl's hair turning a dark blue instantly when the spell struck. 

"Not the evening you imagined, I presume. But hey, you both get to live," the Death Eater grinned as she vanished from the room. 

Skylar dropped to her knees as she cried for her child who was cursed with God knows what. She cried for her lost family. She cried for her brother-in-law and his new wife. She cried because that green light would always flash in her thoughts and in her dreams. She cried until the sunset glared through the windows and she could no longer see who was in the room. She cried...


	2. Chapter 2

YEARS LATER

            The school year was almost upon the wizarding world and Violet Owens could not be more excited. It would be her third year of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young witch was the only one born with powers in her family which made her parents, Charles and Skylar Owens, uneasy. Her two older sibling couldn't have been more thrilled about the fact however; it was always an adventure to go to Wizarding locations with their little sister. Diagon Alley was their favorite because of the many shops that lined the cobble stone pathway they were on now.

            "You memorized the school list this time right Violet," Skylar asks for the tenth time that morning.

            "I memorized it mom, but if you're so worried I'll lose it again this year you can hold onto it," Violet replies as she slings her purse in front of herself to retrieve the school list for Hogwarts from its depths. Skylar takes it cautiously from her and looks it over with a sigh.

            "I trust you completely to hold onto this list; it's ju-"

            "-You have the worst luck in history and she doesn't want you to have another incident for the third year in a row," Violet's older sister, Arlene, explains in a single breath. Violet gasped dramatically before shoving her with little force. She laughs before flipping her blonde hair into her little sister's face, then looking away.

            Their older brother, Wyatt, speaks when everyone has fallen silent. "Yeah, last year was pretty bad, so was your first year. I remember you dropped your list and it blew away into the wind. And that's not even the worst of it. Didn't you run into this big hairy guy with a stack of books in one hand and food in the other? Not to menti-"

            "-Yes Wyatt! Thank you for that wonderful trip down memory lane," Violet cut in before he could recall the rest of the story. He snickers as the family maneuvers between people within the growing crowds of Diagon Alley. Skylar clears her throat, handing the letter back to Violet without saying another word. She never liked to talk about her daughter's misfortunes, it always brought back bad memories. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Violet's bad luck began with minor accidents such as scrapping her knee, breaking her finger, and falling down, a lot. As she grew older it got worse she would start fires by accident, her bookshelf collapsed and almost crushed her, and she even got hit by a car. Wyatt and Arlene liked to tease her about minor incidents that did not have such a serious impact, like when Violet runs into people.

            "Alright, not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm going to go look around," Arlene interrupts the silence. She broke away from the three and went in the direction of Gambol and Japes Joke Shop. It was her favorite store in the whole of Diagon Alley and Mrs. Owens was less than thrilled about it. Arlene takes pranks to another level and uses the products on kids at her school. Muggle schools did not seem to appreciate the magical jokes, even if they didn't know they were magic. This caused Arlene to end up with detention or a week's suspension depending on how bad her prank went.

            Skylar sighed and rubbed her temples before storming after Arlene before she could purchase anything. Wyatt and Violet slowed their pace while she looked over her list once more to determine the first place they should stop. Wyatt snatched it from her hands, however, and scanned it himself. "Okay, you have a lot of books to get from, uh, Floorish and Botts. So let's go there first and don't dally," he exclaimed proudly, like telling her what she already knew was an accomplishment. She only rolled her eyes at his attempt for leadership and snatched the list back.

            "You're saying it wrong it's Flourish and Blotts, not Floorish and Botts," Violet corrected him as he grabbed the list back from her. She huffed in annoyance as he held it just out of reach. "And you cannot tell me what to do Wyatt."

            "Actually I can tell you what to do because you just turned thirteen and I'm sixteen. I have a three year advantage on you," he gloated with a chuckle while placing his elbow on her head as they came to a stop outside of a crowded Flourish and Blotts. People were flooding in and out of the front door. Violet couldn't wrap her head around the mass of people until she saw the posters pinned to the exterior of the shop that displayed a very colorful man by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart, or so the poster said. She looked up at her brother who just glanced at the shop for the first time that year. He let out an amused chuckle, "Good luck with that mess little sis."

            Violet stared in horror at him as he looked back down at her list. "You're not coming with me? You know I don't do well in crowds." His demeanor changed from playful to kind when he looked back down at her.

            "You'll be fine Vi," he reassured before grinning, "It can't be worse than your first year." Violet thought he was still being sweet, but that melted away in realization that he was joking again. She punched him in the arm and he laughed. "Hey, if it makes up for it I'll, uh, get some other things on this list."

            "Oh please. You're just saying that so you can shop and flirt with girls," she cocked her eyebrow at him as he surveyed the crowd.

            "Ah, you know me well sis." He looks down at her and she pulls out a handful of Sickles and a couple Galleons from her pocket. She placed them in his open palm before he vanished into the growing crowds. Violet sucked in a deep breath and marched over to the open door of Flourish and Blotts. With her small stature, she was able to squeeze between people enough to get through the entrance. It almost feels like Black Friday, she thought once inside the building. However, she was blinded by the man on the posters when she spotted his obnoxious blond hair and brightly colored robes. He was standing in front of a table covered in books written by him; she could only tell because most of them had his face as the cover. Violet hurried over to the table and grabbed the two books she needed for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year. Once the books were secure under her arms she booked it over to an aisle on the right side of the store, where she browsed for the rest of her books.

            After thirty minutes of searching, all the books required for the year were stacked in her arms, creating a tall, heavy pile. Violet balanced the books carefully as she made her way out of the aisle she was in. Her journey to the checkout counter was foiled when she saw a large group of people arguing. A man with long pale blond hair was arguing the loudest with a man who had fiery red hair. They both looked ready to lunge at each other. She did not want to be caught in the middle of the battle when it occurred so she tried to back away, while still balancing the books. Unfortunately, others in the shop had the same idea and when they lunged at one another she was shoved right into the mix by fleeing customers. The books fell to the ground first and she followed after, making a loud thud as she made contact with the wooden floors. Violet groaned slightly as she tried to pick herself up off the ground, but Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper, decided to make an appearance and break apart the two fighting men. He almost stepped on her twice in the process and she barely avoided him.

            When she was finally able to get up she kept her gaze down, trying to locate her fallen books and not make embarrassing eye contact. Her cheeks began to heat up as Violet tried to compose herself. It's bad enough that I fell, but I did it in front of so many people, she thought, way to go Vi. Lost in her own embarrassment she almost didn't catch what the blond man said.

            "Here girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you." Violet's curiosity got the better of her and she looked up. The blond man was giving the young red hared girl two books. His gaze shifted up and so did hers, causing her to make accidental eye contact with him. For a brief moment, a flash of fear and a bit of realization flickered across his gray eyes. But in a second Violet could no longer see it, almost like it hadn't happened. The man grabbed a younger looking boy with similar features and they fled from the shop. Violet shook her head and cleared her thoughts, dropping to the ground. She had to retrieve her fallen books and leave. One, two, three, she counted as she stacked. To her surprise two hands were holding her books and putting them on top of her small stack.

            "Three, four," the owner of the hands spoke with a chuckle. She looked up only to make eye contact with a teen who had the hair of the day, fiery red. Violet's cheeks warmed.

            "Oh, I didn't realize I was talking out loud," she whispered quietly, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

            "Five, six, seven," another voice spoke, coming from her left. Her gaze shifted to another boy who was identical to the one she was just speaking with. They shared the same look of amusement.

            "Uh, thank you," Violet squeaked out as the boy put the books on the pile. She glanced between the two before grabbing the last four books on the floor. She picked up the stack and stood up slowly.

            "No problem-"one began.

            "-We like helping damsels in distress," the other finished with a charming smirk and a wink.

            Violet snorted in amusement at the two, giving them a curious glance. They smiled and joined their departing family. She stood dumbstruck for a heartbeat before going to the not so busy counter. She placed the books onto the table and watched the family carry on a conversation with Hagrid outside. Her staring drew one of the twin's attention and he shot her a quick wink, if she blinked she would have missed it. Violet looked away abruptly as the women at the counter was wrapping her books in special ribbon that cause the objects to shrink down to a manageable carrying size. She smiled, paid, and thanked the women before exiting the still crowded shop.

            Once beyond the crowds of Flourish and Blotts, Wyatt came running up to her. "Vi," e breathed out, "Two things: One I did most of your school shopping for you. You're welcome. And two, mom and Arie have a surprise waiting for you." In a blur, Wyatt handed her several items that had been wrapped in the enchanted shrinking ribbon. She stuffed all of them into her purse. Seconds after closing her bag he grabbed her hand and started running down the cobble paved streets. Violet was almost unable to keep pace with her older brother due to his height and long legs. When she was finally on par with him, he stopped in front of the Magical Menagerie. This was the only pet shop in Diagon Alley to sell animals other than owls. To the left of the main entrance stood Arlene and her mother with a cage in hand. Wyatt pulled her over to them.

            "Surprise," Arlene shouted loudly, "We got you a belated birthday present!" She grabbed the black fabric that had been cover the cage and yanked it off revealing a beautiful black cat sitting in the cage. The cat had no other color except for its piercing green eyes that jumped out from its black fur. Violet let out a small gasp as she reached out for the cage, but her mom slapped it away before she could touch the cage.

            "Sorry Violet I can't let her out of the cage yet," she said sweetly, "Besides you still have a few more items to get before we leave." Violet groaned and held out her hand to Wyatt, who handed over the list. Before she knew it she was squeezing through crowds to get into stores.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Right before her eyes, the rest of the moth passed by and Violet was standing on Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. Her whole family was there to see her off to school, even her father who took the morning off from the police force. They had a little over ten minutes to say goodbye to their daughter before she left for Hogwarts. Violet had already given her trunk to an employee, so now she just had to say goodbye.

            "I can't believe you get to go off to that amazing school again," Arlene complained, "What I wouldn't give to be a witch like you and go to a wizarding school." She groaned loudly causing Violet's cat, Astra, to hiss at her. She relaxed back into her owner's arms as Arlene hissed back at the cat.

            "Awe but you already are a witch Arie," Violet snorted as Arlene wacked her arm. Their parents ignored their children's childish behavior and enveloped Violet into a hug, avoiding the cat her in arms.

            "Alright, alright. Now remember to be on your best behavior and please be careful," her mother whispered in her right ear during the hug. Violet nodded as her mother pulled away.

            "Have another fun year of learning sweetheart," her father exclaimed, "and remember to bring me something from that place you'll visit, uh, Hoghede."

            "Hogsmede," she corrected with a giggle. She placed Astra onto the ground, to her cat's dismay, and grabbed her parents for one last hug.

            Wyatt coughed and interrupted, "My turn. Alright little sis have fun, try not to die, ad promise to not spend so much time in the library."

            Violet rolled her eyes, "I make no guarantees." He smiled and ruffled her hair before the train let out a whistle, signaling it was boarding time. Violet picked up Astra and waved goodbye to them as she entered the train. When she turned back to face them they all had smiles, but she knew they worried a lot while she was away. However, being surrounded by magic gave them some comfort, knowing Violet could be healed easily if she ever got seriously injured.

            The train lurched forward and she was on her way. Violet turned around and glided through the busy halls, looking for her compartment. A few cars in, it started to become more congested with people. Halfway into one care she tripped over a bag someone had placed on the ground and went flying into a person. They went tumbling to the ground, her cat landing next to fallen form. The person Violet ran into grunted and when she looked at him he had a sneer on his face.

            "Oh my god," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." He did not give her a response, instead he snapped his fingers and two large boys helped him to his feet. The boy dusted himself off, continuing to sneer at her. Violet picked herself up and opened her mouth to apologize again but she was cut off before she even spoke.

            "Don't you know who I am," he spat out, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Filthy mudbloods, like yourself, should watch where they are going next time." Violet gaped at him when he finished his statement. If I had my wand he would be sorry, she seethed inside her head. The look of displeasure she wore didn't seem to faze the young Malfoy boy as he and his goons sauntered off the direction she had just come from. The guilt she normally felt when she rammed into people vanished as she watched them walk away.

            "He wasn't bothering you too much was he, love," a familiar voice asked from behind her. Violet jumped and let out a squeak, forgetting about her rage, as she turned around. Before her were the two red haired twins from Flourish and Blotts.

            "Not really," she replied as casually as she could. "Brats like that are easy to deal with."

            Their grins held a bit of curiosity before one broke the silence, "Aren't you the girl from the book shop that fell and dropped all her things?" Her eyes grew a little as she nodded sheepishly.

            "Possibly," Violet muttered, looking away. She turned back to them and they still had curiosity in their now smiles. "I'm Violet Owens, by the way." Before either can reply with their own names, Astra hissed at her. She bent down and scoped the cat up into her arms.

            "Well, ah, I'm George and this is Fred," the twin on the right side of the hall spoke while pointing at himself then to his brother. Violet nodded with a grin and looked between the two to find a difference in their features. Nothing.

            "Nice to meet you both. I apologize if I get you two mixed up in the future."

            A beat passed before Fred spoke, "Well this has been lovely, bit George and I have a meeting to get to. I hope we'll see you around, love."

            "Right, uh, my friends are probably wondering where I am. I'll see you two, uh, around them," Violet replies as they walk by her. She smiled after them before continuing to the back cars. Her friends and she usually try to get the same cabin on each train ride. When Violet reaches the general area, in one of the back cars, she spots familiar red hair. She sauntered up to the compartment were she saw her friend, Zara Chaney, slink into. Violet calmly opened the door and saw Zara sitting across from Jaelynn Lane.

            "Hey girls," Violet exclaimed as Jaelynn jumped up from her seat.

            "Violet," she says excitedly giving her a hug. "We have been waiting for forever. Where were you?" Violet returned her hug instantly before pulling away to give Zara a hug. Before responding to Jaelynn's question she plopped down onto the bench Zara had been sitting on previously. She then jumped into an explanation of her encounter with the Malfoy and then her meeting with the twins. Zara breaks out into a smirk when the twins were mentioned.

            "No way you met the Weasley twins," she sighs, "They are pretty dreamy."

            "You think every guy is dreamy Zara," Jaelynn quips.

            "I won't apologize for it either Jae," she replies before flipping her own red hair dramatically.

            Jaelynn sticks her tongue out at her before turning to face Violet, "Anyway how was your vacation Vi?"

            Violet shifts Astra onto the seat next to her and replies, "It was just as boring as usual. Although my neighbors adopted a kid and he freaks me out a bit. We invited them over for dinner and he just had this look in his eyes, like he wanted to burn the place down." Her story received amused laughter from Jaelynn and Zara, just because Violet told the story in a dramatic way. In the next moment of silence Zara reached out to pet Astra before telling Violet she was just paranoid. She only replied with a sarcastic laugh.

            "Okay, okay," Jae says breaking the awkwardness, "Get ready to hear my wildest story from this vacation. So it all started when..."

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello!  
Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts in the comments.   
\- SS


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright I have a question," Zara said after finishing off one of the many chocolate frogs we had bought off the trolley. "Why would your parents buy you a black cat? You are known for your bad luck, it just seems really odd."

            "Oh man," Violet groans taking a bite of a Cauldron Cake. "I completely forgot that black cats are a symbol of bad luck. I bet you it was Arlene's idea; she likes irony like that." Jaelynn laughs at Violet's discomfort before eating another Pumpkin Pastry.

            The trio continue to exchange stories from their summer until the train came to a sudden halt. Violet beams a little when the train stopped. She always loved the beginning of the year with the feast and the decorations. It welcomed a person home, even though Hogwarts was a school. It was ironic really to Violet, she hated muggle schools as a child. Most of the muggles she still talks to, including her siblings, hated the idea of school. Violet had a theory it was because they didn't have any magic.

            Violet smoothed out the wrinkles in her Ravenclaw robes, which she changed into ten minutes prior, and picked up Astra. The three girls stayed in the compartment though. After their first year, they learned the trains halls get crowded and it was best to stay in a compartment for a few minutes after the train stops. The girls waited in comfortable silence as they watched people's silhouettes pass in front of their door. After a few minutes their side of the train was cleared out and they though it was safe to exit. Jaelynn flung open the door just as three boys walked by, one of them being Logan Baxter.

            Logan Baxter was in the year above the girls and he had been Violet's crush since last year. To Violet he was kind, charming, attractive, and intelligent. The best part, in Violet's opinion, was that he was Ravenclaw, so she could stare at him whenever she wanted. However, she is pretty sure he doesn't know she exists. Violet speaks from experience because she doesn't know many people in the year below her.

            While she was lost in thought, Violet didn't realize she was staring at him. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she made eye contact with the boy. Zara nudged her in the back and gave a sly smile. Violet smiled shyly at him and he smiled back before walking away with his friends. Jaelynn giggled as they entered the hall, Violet's cheeks still beat red.

            "Girl you need to get better at using your words," Jaelynn commented after catching her breath.

            "And next time you might want to refrain from staring to long," Zara chimed in.

            Violet let out a sigh, "I didn't realize this was criticize Violet day." She laughed softly after as her two friends grinned.

            "Please, every day is criticize Violet day," Jae laughed as they approached the thestral drawn carriages that would take them up to the castle. Only a few of the carriages remained so the three would have to squeeze in with someone. They decided to go for the second carriage in the small lineup. Jaelynn and Zara went in before Violet, which was probably for the best, because as Violet entered the wind pick up and the door swung to the side hitting her leg. She cried out in surprise, falling forward onto the floor of the carriage. In the process, she dropped her cat, who was probably planning her demise because of how often Violet dropped her. Astra happily went and sat on Jaelynn's lap while Violet picked herself up. Fortunately, there were only four people in the carriage: Jae, Zara, and two boys – who only gave her a glance. The doors shut shortly after Violet sat on one of the benches and they were on their way towards the castle in silence.  

            When the group finally reached the castle Violet was relieved. She was not a fan of awkward silence, even though she was awkward herself. The two boys got out first followed by Violet. Unfortunately, this carriage seemed to have it in for her and she tripped on the first step. Her body didn't end up hitting the ground though, instead she fell onto a person. When the two were on the ground Violet realized it was one of the Weasley twins. He smirked up at her, not in a cruel way but in a mischievous way.

            "Oh my god," Violet whispered loud enough for him to hear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall for you – into you, ugh – onto you."

            "It's okay Violet," he said with a chuckle while his brother and someone else were trying to get their laughter under control. When Jaelynn and Zara climbed out of the carriage and realized what happened they laughed in amusement. Violet's cheeks flushed again and she started to climb off of him. Once she was standing he hopped off the ground, still smirking.

            "Uh, sorry," Violet muttered out one last time before grabbing Jaelynn and Zara's hands, walking up to the castle doors. Astra trotted alongside them. Violet sucked in a breath when they were finally able to put distance between them and those boys.

            "You really have the worst luck," Jaelynn states as the maneuver through the halls of the castle.

            "Honestly! And you would think I would be used to falling on people, uh mean, into people by now," Violet shakes her head as they finally arrive at the Great Hall doors. It was once again decorated beautifully like in previous years. Almost all the students were settled at their tables and that's when Violet realized they were close to being late for the feast. She and Zara said their goodbyes to Jaelynn as they left for the Ravenclaw table and her to the Slytherin table.

            When they sat down in the middle of the table, Astra disappeared underneath the table. Neither of the girls had time to relax before the doors were closed with a loud boom and everyone fell silent. Minutes passed before they were opened again by Professor McGonagall, who was being trailed by small little first years.

            The sorting ceremony commenced when the group stopped at the stairs leading to the professor's table. Violet was swept into her own world as names were being read from the long list McGonagall held. Only a few names in and one caught her attention: Baxter. More specifically Payton Baxter. She must be Logan's younger sister, she thought as she watched the girl sit on the stool. Violet looked around the table and saw Logan near the back of the table, but he was listening with interest. A moment passed and the sorting hat shouted out Slytherin. She hopped off and sat down at the Slytherin table who were applauding.

            Violet's attention drifted away again until Headmaster Dumbledore took the stand. He said a few words before a magnificent feast appeared before everyone's eyes. The first years' gasps echoed through the hall when the food appeared. Zara and Violet exchanged smiles before piling food sky high onto their plates. When the two girls were satisfied with the amount of food they could hardly tell which food was which.

            "This is my favorite part about coming back to school," Zara mumbled with food in her mouth.

            "Gross Zara," Violet laughed, "I don't want to see that." Zara made a face and chomped obnoxiously before swallowing. Violet looked away dramatically as she poured herself a glass of water to go with her meal.

            The girls continued to make small talk for the rest of the feast. As the feast was coming to a close Violet went for another refill of water, however just as she finished pouring the glass her left arm caught on the table spread. She ended up shifting the cloth hard enough to make the glass tip over and spill over her food. The water flooded her plate, making her food soggy, and it overflowed onto the table then eventually onto Violet. The bottom half of her robes were soaked with soggy food and water. Violet's eyes grew wide with shock and her shoulders slouched in defeat. Zara stopped chewing her food. Slowly, without looking away from the mess, Zara pulled the napkin off her lap and handed it to Violet. Not a second later, she also grabbed a few from the center of the table and handed them over.

            "Thanks," Violet mumbled as she wiped up the soggy food. Her robes became colder when the food was picked up and the water leaked between the threads onto her skin.

            About ten napkins later Violet was able to soak up the majority of the spill on her and on the table. Nobody around her said anything and Zara went back to eating the rest of her food. Violet just sat patiently for the main course of the meal to end so the plate half full of food would disappear.

            "Would you like some of my food," Zara asked after swallowing a piece of chicken.

            "No thanks Zar," Violet smiles, "All that soggy food made me lose my appetite." Zara laughed a little and continued to eat, but slower. A few ticks passed before the feast was cleared from the tables. A couple of people groaned, including Zara, when their food vanished from sight.

Dumbledore took to the podium again and went over a list of the rules. Many of the rules were the same as the years prior, but Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, liked to add to the rules often to make the students miserable. Violet strongly believes that he feeds off children's misery and that was the only reason he worked at a school.

As the speech went on, Jaelynn caught Violet's eye from across the Great Hall.  She had a mischievous glint in her eye and grinned before pulling a ridiculous face. Violet let air out of her nose as she smiled. Zara nudged her side before quietly snorting herself. Both Ravenclaw girls quickly made faces back at their friend. This exchange went on, back and forth, until the desserts popped onto the table. At that time Violet heard a scoff come from her left. She spared a glance in that direction only to meet Cho Chang's disapproving gaze. Cho raised her voice over that rising chatter, "Aren't you a little old to be making faces like that?"

"Aren't you a little young to be scolding us," Violet asked sarcastically, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Oh ho, look at you. You're getting' so brave," Zara commented as she shoveled a slice of pie and cake onto her new plate. "What's gotten into you girly?"

"I don't know. It's probably my brother's fault. He has been such a sarcastic pain recently." Violet put a slice of vanilla cake onto her plate in the brief moment of silence, "Or maybe I'm evolving into a superior witch who is braver! More amazing!"

"I think these new found guts of yours is due to your evolution into a superior dork," Zara laughed, stuffing her face with cake. Violet grins at her and flicks a cake crumb at her nose. Zara smiled, but ignored the crumb as she ate.

Violet settled down and gracefully ate her cake as her eyes wandered to the Slytherin table across the way. Jaelynn was talking to some of her friends who were laughing, likely at some sarcastic thing she said. As Violet continued to scan the room, she recognized a boy sitting at the Hufflepuff table – the boy from the carriage. They had met before, Violet was sure of it because they were in the same year. She stared for a minute or so before giving up on trying to remember the boy's name. Her eyes continued to wander until they landed on the Gryffindor table. She saw the Weasley twins laughing with the boy they were walking with after the carriage ride. Everyone at that table seemed to be having a good time, all except for one red haired girl who seemed isolated at the head of the table. Violet immediately picked up the fact that the girl was a first year and based on the red hair she was probably as Weasley.

The Great Hall's large doors opened with a bang suddenly, knocking Violet out of her thoughts. Dumbledore stood, waved his hand to the right, and the desserts disappeared. He then announced that it was time for the Prefects to lead the first years up to the dorms, or in other words it was time for bed. Zara groaned in misery as her food was, yet again, taken away from her. Violet giggled at her dismay before grabbing her hand and tugging her to her feet. They were then forced to weave their way in and out of the students as they bottle necked through the Great Hall's doors. The two weren't able to evade the crowds until they were on the moving staircases that lead to their tower – on the west side of the castle.

It took several flights of stairs before they approached the floor where they were faced with a door that had a bronze, eagle-shaped knocker. Zara was the first to reach the knocker on the door and banged it three times. The eagle's bronze eyes opened and it spoke in a rough voice as it said the riddle: "What gets broken without being held?"

Zara retracted her hand from the knocker as she looked towards the ceiling, something she always did when thinking. The students that were behind them on the way up murmured to each other.

"A heart," Violet semi-stated and semi-asked.

"A promise," Zara said at the exact same time, still looking at the ceiling.

"Silence," a boy behind the pair called out to the door.

"A voice," a girl squeaked out on par with the boy.

The door rumbles and moved out towards the small group of Ravenclaws. Violet and Zara high-fived as they entered the common room. They did that every time they answered the eagle door right the first time, even though they weren't sure who had the correct answer. The door closed behind the group with a thud as the girls lightly ran to the center of the room. Violet took a deep breath, taking in the scent of old parchment and books. Zara spun in circles at her side. The duo eventually collapsed onto one of the couches and looked up at the ceiling, which showed the night sky – with all the stars twinkling and shining bright.

Violet's head shot up when she heard the slight murmur of voices coming from the hall that lead to the eagle door. The two Prefects were visible first, followed by small looking first years. Many looked very nervous while others broke away eagerly to look at all the books on the shelfs that lined the circular room. A few first years glided to some of the long windows. It was too dark to see anything at this point, but during the day a person could see the mountains, the lake, the forest, and the quidditch pitch.

As she watched the first years take in the room, Violet remembered when she saw the tower for the first time. She was super nervous, having not made any friends yet, but when the Prefects pretended to not know the answer to the eagle's riddle she and Zara had figured out the answer out first together. The door opened and all of the students in her year rushed into their new common room. Violet hung back with a Prefect and watched all of the others rush around the room, trying to take it all in. Violet smiled at the memory.

"Alright to bed with you lot," the boy Prefect announced. The girl Prefect led the first year girls to a set of stairs that could have been missed if the person wasn't paying attention. It was in-between two large book cases and the stairwell was dark after the sun went down. The boy Prefect led the small boys to the other side of the common room where the stairwell was more visible, in-between a book shelf and a plant.

When the first year's voices died, the students in the common room continued a quiet chatter. Zara and Violet headed up to their dorm room shortly after the chatter began. Their dorm was on the third floor this year and it looked exactly like the room they had on the second floor the year prior. That was one of Violet's favorite parts of the Ravenclaw tower; every year they would move up a level until eventually, in their seventh year, they would be at the top of the tower. The higher they got the better their views of the Hogwarts' grounds were.

When the two girls entered their dorm Cho Chang and two other girls from their year were gossiping on their beds. Luckily the room was basically split in half so those girls were on the left side of the room and Zara and Violet were on the right side. Violet walked over to the bed closest to one of the three tall windows that lined their room where her truck was waiting on the floor. Her heart dropped for a second when she remembered Astra, who walked under the table in the Great Hall. She squeaked a little and rushed over to Zara's bed. The other girls barely spared Violet a glance as she freaked out to her friend.

"I forgot Astra in the Great Hall. This is why I couldn't be trusted with a pet," Violet collapsed onto her friend's bed and she could feel Zara roll her eyes.

"It's fine. Cats wander and she should be safe in the castle. Besides we've both memorized the hallways and secrets of this castle, so you know there are ways for her to find the tower," Zara comforted as she patted Violet's back. Violet sighed, composed herself, and sat up.

"You're right. Astra knows me and she's pretty intelligent. She should be fine," Violet mumbled.

"Alright, its late go to your own bed," Zara complained as she shoved Violet onto the floor. Violet giggled and snatched a pillow from Zara's bed and smacked her with it. The two girls then changed out of their robes, blew out the candles in the room, and went to bed.

//////////////////////////////////////

Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts in the comments...

-SS


	4. Chapter 4

What to do? What to do, Violet asked herself as she looked at her reflection. She turned her head side to side, allowing herself to stare at the dark hair that sat atop her head. She hummed and ran a hand through the tangled knots. She took a handful of strands on the right side of her head and pulled them back. It looks okay, but it needs texture, she determined. Violet braided the small area of hair and pinned it to the back of her head. She sighed in defeat as she brushed out the loose strands and patted down her skirt. It’s such a pain to be up so early in the morning just to attend classes.

Violet’s annoyance dwindled as she exited the bathroom to find Zara still asleep amongst her large stack of pillows and thick sheets. She was drooling a little when Violet got closer to the bed.

“Zara, psst, Zara,” Violet whispered right next to her ear. Zara barely stirred at the noise. Violet rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the girl’s many pillows and in one swift move she hit her friend in the face. Zara sat up with a gasp.

“What the hell Violet,” she shrieked trying to snatch the pillow back from her friend.

“Watch your language Zar,” Violet laughed giving the pillow back and walking over to her neatly made bed. “You should probably get ready if you want to be on time for one of your classes today.”

Zara mimicked Violet’s words in a high, annoying voice as she tossed off her sheets. Violet only snorted at the girl as she picked up her messenger bag. It was empty, of course, but Violet put a few books in – to make it look like she was prepared. Along with the few non-school related books in her bag, there was a couple pieces of parchment, a quill, ink, a pen, and her sketch book. After her first year, she realized the first few days were boring and she needed something to keep her occupied.

The young witch slung the now full bag over her shoulder and headed down to the common room. It was not as crowded as usual, instead only a few upper classmen lounged on the couches. Violet looked at the grandfather clock that was near the common room door and she realized, at this time, most people were either down in the Great Hall for breakfast or still in bed.

Her footsteps echoed in the deserted tower stairwell as she walked down to the main level alone. Zara would not be done getting ready until after the delivery of the mail, Violet predicted. Her friend had a knack for being late on days they had classes, but on the weekends she was punctual.

The small crowd became heavier when Violet reached the base floor, where the Great Hall was located. Most people she saw were heading in that general direction, all except two Slytherin girls who were approaching her.

“Well, well if it isn’t our least favorite Ravenclaw,” Lacey Holden sneered at Violet. Violet halted her stride and faced the two girls.

“Lacey! Alice!” Violet plastered on a fake smile. “It’s so wonderful to see you two again.” Her sickly sweet tone made Alice Aston raise an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t act like that,” Alice hissed at her, but her voice was stiff.

“My apologizes. How would you like me to act,” Violet bats her eyes at Alice. Lacey sneer displays more disgust as Violet continues with her antics to annoy the two Slytherins.

“Don’t act so fake. You should show everyone your true colors,” Lacey spits out, crossing her arms across her chest.

“How fake am I? Your hair fake or your personality fake,” Violet blurts out before snapping her mouth closed again. Alice gasps and Lacey lets out a humph. Violet was done with the conversation and goes to walk passed the two. However, Lacey sticks her foot out and swiped under Violet’s feet causing her to fall forward. Upon making contact with the ground her hand began to throb. She clutched it as she sat up straight, now seeing her bag spilled everywhere.

 Lacey and Alice cackles echo through the almost empty hallway. Violet rolls her eyes, even though her tormentors could not see her, and slid her fallen books back towards herself. As the cackles started to dwindle a pair of footsteps entered the hallway. Violet glanced up and met the eyes of Jaelynn as she huffed in annoyance as she searched through her own messenger bag. The girl finally looked up at her surroundings when she was upon the two Slytherins and Violet.

“What’s going on here,” she instantly demanded, forgetting about whatever she was searching for.

“Nothing Lynn. We were just leaving,” Lacey snapped as she motioned for Alice to turn so they could return to the Great Hall. Jaelynn apparently did not like that answer because she jumped in front of the two and crossed her arms.

“No, no, no. You two are going to listen and listen well. If I ever catch you two tormenting Violet or anyone else the whole school will be notified of all the lies you have told; including the teachers. I’m sure neither of you would like that,” Jaelynn finished her tangent and jerked her head to the side. Lacey glared at her, but pulled Alice along to the Great Hall. The two girls stood in silence watching them leave before Violet snorted in amusement. Jaelynn allowed her cruel façade to fade and a smile spread across her lips.

“Oh man! I forgot how much I love that side of you,” Violet managed out as the two walked towards the Great Hall as well.

“Did I see that correctly,” a voice hissed out from behind the two girls. “A Slytherin defending a Ravenclaw! That is unheard of.”

Violet and Jaelynn whipped around only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy and his two goons. Violet rolled her eyes and mumbled, “This is kid again.” Jaelynn only scoffed while crossing her arms.

“In my opinion Slytherin’s should not make friends with such filth, but I guess it would be worse if she was Gryffindor,” he cocked his eyebrow up and wore a sneer.

“No one asked your opinion first year,” Jae quipped. Genuine confusion appeared on Draco’s face before it was replaced with slight anger.

“I am – I’m a second year and a Malfoy you should treat me with more respect or – or I could ruin your life,” he blubbered out, which was out of character for him. However neither girl noticed and ignored his petty threat.

“You’ll have to excuse Jae,” Violet said after a beat of silence, “Your shortness and big ego confused her. We’ll get out of your precious golden hair all mighty Malfoy child.” Violet gave a dramatic bow and grabbed Jaylynn’s hand, tugging her along before he could reply. It’s barely eight in the morning, she thought, and I’m already done with people. 

Jaelynn giggled as she was dragged along to the Ravenclaw table. The girls sat in silence once more while students filed in for breakfast. The noises and chatter began to rise in volume and that’s when Jaelynn started a new conversation. 

“So I’m guessing Zara is still in bed,” She says while putting a few pieces of bacon onto her plate.

“Most likely. Although I tried to wake her up before I came down,” Violet responds while putting pancakes onto her own plate. “I think she’ll be here after the owls have delivered the mail.”

“Mm, good prediction. I’ll say she’ll be here before the owls drop the mail,” Jaelynn grinned over at her friend. “Do we want to put the normal wager of five sickles on the table?”

 “You’re on Jae,” Violet declared shaking Jaelynn’s out stretched hand. From that moment on both girls shifted their gazes from the rafters to the Hall door waiting for Zara to make an appearance.

Halfway through breakfast, close to the time of the owl’s delivery time, Zara came strutting into the Great Hall. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it moved with every step she took. Violet groaned and handed five sickles over to Jaelynn, whom had her palm open. Zara was oblivious to the exchange as she sat down next to Jaelynn and groggily put food onto her plate. Not even five minutes after, the owls came swooping into the room in one large flock. Many students at the Ravenclaw table received letters and packages from home, including Violet. However, neither Zara nor Jaelynn received a letter, which unfortunately was normal for them. Zara’s parents were going through a divorce at the moment and were working on the details which consumed most of their time. Jaelynn’s mother and father had their jobs to worry about and three young boys to keep an eye on.

Violet ripped open her letter while Zara and Jaelynn peaked over her shoulder. The letter was similar to the ones she received every year: ‘Did you make it to the school? Have you been to the hospital wing?’ After reading the letter, Violet set it aside deciding to write back after classes that day. Just then a kid at the Gryffindor table made a rather loud announcement before a red envelope jumped into the air and began to scream. The letter was shouting at Ronald Weasley, who Violet knew was Harry Potter’s friend and the twin’s brother. Apparently he stole a car and drove himself to the school.

“Pretty badass don’t you think,” Jaelynn whispered to Zara as the letter continued to shout.

“Maybe we should steal a car and become a part of Potter’s friend group. Your mom works for the ministry that would make headlines,” Zara snickered back to Jaelynn. Violet snorted at that, just as the letter was finishing its angry rant. The Great Hall fell into an awkward silence before quiet chatter arose once again.

“So since it’s the first day do you think Potter and his friends will get into another exciting adventure like last year,” Zara commented while stuffing her face with food before the schedules were handed out.

“No way. Two adventurous years is highly unlikely,” Violet stated matter-of-factly.  
“Highly unlikely sure, but I’m sure they’ll find something,” Jaelynn snorted as she stood from the bench. “Well, I better head over to my table. I’ll see you two at lunch.” With that Jaelynn sauntered over to the Slytherin table as Professor Snape began to pass out time tables.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t want to go to Potions,” Violet whined as she and Zara walked down to the dungeons, “I’m like 99% sure Snape loathes me.”

“Ah you’re just exaggerating,” Zara soothed, putting her hand on Violet’s arm. “Snape loathes everyone, except like prestige Slytherins.” The two girls’ laughter echoed off the cobblestone walls of the dungeon as they reached the base.  
The door to the Potions class was open and there was only quiet talk leaking out from the room. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students from the third year class were the only ones down here for the class. Violet and Zara walked in to find almost all the desks full. Both girls scurry over to the last open desk in the front of the classroom, which is usually reserved for those people who come late because no one wants to be front and center in this class.

Neither Ravenclaw had time to settle in their seats before Professor Snape came strolling into the class, his robe flowing obnoxiously behind him. “Take out your books,” he simply stated stopping at the front of the class. Everyone jumped and started digging through their bags.

Violet pulled out her book, but fumbled while placing it on the table almost knocking it onto the floor. Snape stared intently at the class before starting a lecture on the same rules he expects us to follow, just like last year. When he finishes his short statements he orders the class to go to the potion stations and flip to page 295, which contained the steps for brewing the Pepperup Potion.

“So how badly do you think you’ll screw up today,” Zara nudged Violet as they waltzed over to their potion station.

“I don’t know,” Violet answered, “It varies from class to class.”

Violet flipped open her book and memorized the ingredients needed to properly conduct the potion before going over to the cupboard. Bicorn Horn, Mandrake root, English thyme, salamander blood, and fire seeds, Violet hummed in her head while picking out all the items. She liked potions class, but she somehow always screwed up the potions they made. It didn’t even matter how slow she went or how often she looked at the steps.

Once all of the ingredients were in hand she began to maneuver away from the small group of students also trying to get ingredients. She moved swiftly through the rows of tables and people, but not gracefully. Violet ended up tripping on her own bag, crashing to the floor. The vial of salamander blood made a loud shattering noise once it made contact with the ground and the other ingredients either scattered or broken into small bits. Before anyone had time to blink, Snape glided over to the mess.

“Owens,” he said slowly, stretching out each syllable like he does, “Ten points from Ravenclaw. Clean up this mess.” Violet released the breath she was holding and nodded in acknowledgement. She had gotten off lucky today, he usually gave her detentions when she dropped ingredients or broke vials.

Zara snickered a little when Violet returned to their station, “Well at least it was only ten points. I lose more than that most days.”

Violet grinned at her friend, “I remember. You dropped a bag a muffins from the top of the tower for research last year.”

“Oh man, I forgot I did that,” Zara chuckled as she began to crush the Bicorn Horn, “McGonagall caught me and gave me three days detention and took like twenty points from us.”

“Thanks,” Violet sighed, “I feel better about falling now that I know you do stupid stuff on purpose.”

“You’ve known this for years,” Zara says as she adds the English thyme into the cauldron. “I’m the fun one, Jae is the sassy one, and you’re the smart unlucky one.”

“Nice descriptions,” Violet snorted while stirring the potion two times anti clockwise.

“It’s early in the morning and we are in my least favorite class, give me a break,” Zara pleaded as she added four fire seeds into the cauldron, finishing the potion. Violet shook her head and the two raised their hands. Professor Snape took his time walking over to their cauldron, but when he arrived all he did was look into the pot. Violet and Zara leaned forward as well to make sure the potion was still an orange color, it wasn’t. The brew was now in a null and giving off a dark red vapor.

Snape sneered, “It is overheating. You did not add in the fire seeds slowly enough, five points off.” With that he sauntered off to another student’s cauldron.

“And I’m done with this class,” Zara grumbled while picking up the cauldron to clean it out. Violet rolls her eyes at Snape and picks up the left over ingredients to dispose of them. Some start to the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I suck as updating and this chapter is kinda short. Thanks for reading anyway :)
> 
> -SS


End file.
